1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a precision machining apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for precisely machining an object by correcting the dimensions of the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent development of communications techniques and digital information processing techniques have led to an increase in precision devices such as multifunctional mobile terminals capable of information processing, computation, communication, the input/output of image information, and the like.
Such precision devices are required to be slimmer and smaller, and internal components installed inside the precision devices are also required to have high-precision dimensions.
For example, when an ultra-precision screw is assembled in a fine component, product quality is significantly affected by dimensional errors in fine pitch, effective diameter or the like. Even an error of just a few microns may exceed tolerance ranges, resulting in many defects.
When such defects occur, fine components may be re-machined. However, in actuality, the re-machining of fine components is a very difficult process due to hard-to-control factors such as positioning errors, setting errors, machine noise, thermal deformation and the like.
That is, a method of remanufacturing only a defective component is used when defects occur. However, this remanufacturing method is disadvantageous in terms of time and costs.
Consequently, there is an increasing demand for apparatuses capable of accurately correcting a defective fine component within the range of effective dimensions, while controlling the above factors properly.